


A Bella Halloween

by Casey_Wolfe



Series: Tumblr AU [2]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Established Relationship, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Rare Pairings, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 20:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5019124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_Wolfe/pseuds/Casey_Wolfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Owen didn’t want to say his boyfriend was crazy, but his boyfriend was crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bella Halloween

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a_quick_drink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_quick_drink/gifts).



> The sequel nobody asked for.  Except a-quick-drink.  Cause she’s evil and encourages me and brings me all these things.  This was inspired by a gif on Tumblr with a cute little rat with a Halloween pail.  The rest was basically history once the pair of us got started talking.

Owen sat at his desk in the shop, taking a break from his latest project.  When the computer woke up, Tumblr was already up so he refreshed the page.  Going through his dashboard, he reblogged a few things, set others up to queue, and ended up pausing at a post from _miami-vice._

“Really Carter?” he spoke to himself.  Ever since the pair had officially met up at a race almost a month before, they had been spending a lot of time together.  It had started with just hanging out at races or at one of Carter’s clubs, slowly shifting into actual dates.  He’d even allowed Carter into his garage, which to Owen was an extremely intimate gesture- it seemed Carter got that too and gave him a smile that lit up his whole face.

That may or may not have been the night they’d gone at it on the beat-up couch in the shop as well.

Hitting reblog, Owen simply typed “ _Seriously?”_ before clicking the post button.  Once more he shook his head, gazing at the little gif of Bella.  The rat was holding a tiny Halloween pumpkin pail in her mouth.  When she set it down, a hand came into frame with a wrapped candy.  Bella took it in her tiny paws, placing it in the pail.

A reblog notice popped up and Owen grinned when he found Carter had responded.  “ _What?  Bella’s excited for Halloween.”_

“ _Oh, and are you planning on taking them Trick-or-Treating now?”_ was the sarcastic response.  Carter and his damned rats.

Honestly, Owen hadn’t really believed half the things he’d seen them doing in posts Carter put on his blog, or things he shared from other rat owners.  After meeting them though, Owen could say they were indeed smart as hell.  He had even witnessed Bella- undoubtedly the brightest of the bunch- bring Carter a tissue when he started sniffling over a movie they were watching.

“ _Hardly.  Although Roberto suggested I dress them as the Three Blind Mice.  Personally I preferred Enrique’s idea of the mice from Cinderella.”_

Owen didn’t even add anything when he reblogged that time, only tagged it _#This is where I’ve chosen to lay my affection._

* * *

“Well, you look… delectable,” Carter decided as he welcomed Owen into the mansion.

Owen gave him a toothy smile, false vampire fangs shown in full glory.  “Well, you’re always saying I’m a vampire anyway,” he replied.  That was how he ended up with his costume.  He was in leather armor, a sword at his waist, and sporting fangs as none other than Vlad the Impaler, the namesake of Dracula.  “You don’t look bad yourself.”

A bounty hunter.  That’s what Carter had said he would be dressed as.  Tight jeans and a thigh holster did wonders to accent the man’s legs and ass.  Although his torso was covered by a flack vest overtop a white long-sleeved shirt pulled up to his elbows.  There was a badge on the vest which made Owen smirk.  “Maybe you should have went with DEA instead,” he teased, keeping up his running gag that Carter was secretly a drug lord.

“They don’t get to wear sexy uniforms,” Carter replied without missing a beat, pulling a barking laugh from Owen.

“Well I hate to inform you,” Owen said, sliding an arm around his waist, “but you’re always sexy.”

He gave him a sly grin, leaning over to press a kiss on his mouth.  “Thank you Carino,” Carter murmured against his lips.

“Another drink Boss?” Roberto asked.  Owen could only burst out laughing when he saw him.  Roberto was dressed as Luigi and Owen was willing to bet there was an Enrique-shaped Mario somewhere around the party.  “You’re not funny,” Roberto dead-panned at Owen before walking away without any drink order to speak of.

Carter elbowed his boyfriend but was chuckling himself which didn’t help his cause.

“Well, well,” a voice mused behind them, “you finally arrived.”  Owen turned with a brow raised to find Monica dressed as Catwoman.

“For fuck’s sake,” Owen cursed under his breath.

Her grin was sly and she tipped her head.  “I’ll think about it,” was her reply before brushing past him.

Carter’s response was to roll his eyes.  He swore that woman lived to aggravate him.  One such way that seemed to be her favorite was flirting with any guy he brought home.

His mood shifted as he noted his favorite girl using the little walkways he had set up for his rats to get around without worry of getting underfoot.  Bella padded her way up onto the counter they were by, Halloween bucket in hand- or mouth as it were- setting it down and pawing at the air.  She looked adorable in her tiny witch hat and black cape.

Owen watched as Carter melted and pulled a wrapped candy from his vest, handing it to her to put in her basket.  When Bella motioned to Owen next, the man looked at his boyfriend expectantly.  He was given a candy to give her, not helping but to smile too.  “You’re something else Bella,” he mentioned.

“That she is,” Carter agreed, picking her up and placing her on his shoulder as he cooed at her.  He turned to Owen with a smile.  “And so are you Carino.”

Owen smiled into the sweet kiss he received.  Yup, this was where he’d chosen to lay his affections.  Not that anyone would find him complaining in the least.

/End

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://thedenofcaseywolfe.tumblr.com/).


End file.
